The Rain
by HERBIVORE MUNCH
Summary: Straight forward love story, but which is it? Taiora? Sorato?OOOOH! References at a Takari, but read and see


So, basically, I own nothing. But, in this story, there is nothing to own. Literally, there are no proper nouns in this entire piece. So whoever you think Sora is best matched with (and I hope you can figure THAT much out) is who it is in the end. And, no, its either Tai or Matt. If you know me, you know who i want, but the story works either way. Please R+R. THANKS! and keep munchin

He sat in the rain. He didn't mind. It was actually a state of being he could only dream of. The pain of the falling drops only distracted him from the pain inside his own mind. To be in love with someone you fundamentally couldn't have would drive anyone. But seeing as this was someone he encountered daily, he could barely hold on to his sanity. It wasn't that she couldn't know of his love; quite the contrary. He wanted nothing more than to be with her. That wasn't the problem. She also was dating his best friend.  
They had all had their share of bonding time in the digital world. She had always loved both of them, even though they had constantly fought over the most stupid of things. One would want to go left, the other right, leaving her hopelessly lost in-between. He was certain she had chosen the wrong one to love more.  
She was always loving to everyone. Even those who couldn't stand her. It was like she was completely incapable of hating. She was the soul embodiment of love itself.  
What made things worse for him was the fact that he had given everything and gotten nothing. There was a party a few weeks back, thrown by another one of the digidestined. Of the three, only he attended. It wasn't a huge party: maybe 60 people, but there were enough of them he didn't know for things to happen.  
He was standing at the drink table topping off his glass, when a girl he didn't know came and asked him to dance. Before waiting for a response, she dragged him out from the crowd and slowly dragged him into her arms. He felt himself start to melt with her as they danced and he, regrettably, forgot all about the one he loved. As the party died down, he joined her out on the deck. There they stood for what seemed like forever. She grabbed his hand and leaned in close. They shared a wonderful kiss under the moonlight, much to his dismay.  
He apologized and said that they couldn't be together. Not upset, she simply asked why. He told her because he loved someone else. Someone he couldn't be with. She looked at him like he was leaving her for nothing. A single tear rolled down her check as she denied pain. He was smart enough to know he had broken her heart.  
He now wondered if that had been a mistake. Had leaving someone had but didn't love for someone he loved but didn't have right? As the rain poured on him, he hoped it was.  
As a token to his simultaneous love and hatred for his best-friend, both of their younger siblings were dating. Practically every night he was driven from his home because of his pain at the sight of their love. He would leave them sitting on the couch alone while he did his errands: there was rarely an adult in the house due to the nature of the occupation. Every night he'd come back to find her head in his lap or vice versa. They would then get up, kiss goodbye then go back to their respective dwellings until the next night. This ritual went on for months: every day, ripping a larger hole in his soul. He didn't know how much more he could take.  
He did have a reason for sitting in the rain, and it wasnt for a cleansing. Because of the lack of adult supervision, he frequently had to learn to feed himself and his family when they were in. He was grilling at the time. Chicken.  
He watched as the raindrops landed on the lid of the hot grill, quickly vaporizing on contact. He wished he could be like that. The grill because he could end his troubles with only a blink, and the rain, so he could die and be rid of his pain. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.  
He got up and walked to the door to see who would come out in this weather.  
It was her.  
Wrapped in her own arms, shivering, crying in all her beauty.  
"I was wrong." she sniffled. "So wrong." She looked him in the eyes with a pain and fear he knew too well. "He broke up with me." she cried, bringing on a whole new wave of tears.  
He soon realized that she was still standing in the cold. He took her hand and led her inside.  
She stood in the hall, wet and cold from the rain and her "boyfriend". Picking a blanket off the back of the couch, he wrapped his arms around her, drying, warming, and comforting all at the same time. Even in her distressed state, she still smelled wonderful. She started crying and blabbering about what had happened: he couldn't decipher any of it, he just assumed it was what she was saying. He simply helped her head to his shoulder and slowly stroked her hair. After a few minutes, she seemed to calm down. Then, out of nowhere, she exploded again.  
"Shhh. It's ok." he cooed. "It's alright. He's a terrible person."  
"No, he's not." she cried. "It's me. I did this. He said that he loved me and I couldn't lie to him. I told him the truth. I told him..." She looked up into his eyes. His wonderful, wonderful eyes. She always had loved his eyes. Everyone did. They were an excellent color that matched his hair perfectly. A better combination could not be thought be angles. She literally lost her thought in his eyes.  
"What?" he asked, softly.  
"What? Oh..." she said, shaking herself out of the trance. "I told him I love someone else."  
He was stunned. Had those words really left her lips? He felt a darkness so dark, he was afraid it would kill him. He could live with the fact that his best friend was with the girl of his dreams, but a stranger? Someone he couldn't trust, holding her...kissing her...loving her... It made him furious and sick. He never thought she could cause this in him.  
"Oh." he sighed, backing away slightly. She panicked, holding him tighter.  
"Is it someone I know?" She could feel the anger in his voice, and it was then she realized just how much he loved her.  
"You should." she said. "We've been though a lot together. The digital world, high school, so many parties."  
'This sounds a lot like the one she said she didn't love.' he though. It was then that he realized the immense similarities between him and his rival. She had picked the wrong one not because she found too many differences, but because she couldn't tell who was better. It had all been up to the choices they had made.  
She noticed his struggles and decided to ease them.  
"It's you, silly." she giggled.  
If he didn't have cheeks, his smile could have rounded the world. "I love you." she said, putting her arms around his neck. They slowly leaned in for the first time. As if by some Devine intervention, the instant their lips touched, a bolt of lightning killed the power, leaving their love alone in the dark.  
They didn't care.  
They never cared again.


End file.
